The present invention relates to a structure of a convertible bracelet having an annular shape. The top and bottom rim axles can be translated in a horizontal direction, one with respect to the other. The cylindrical rims on the rim axle can be rotated axially about the rim axle, and by means of the rotational movement, different colors and patterns of the combination of elements of the bracelet are thus obtained.
Convertible structures in toys are available in market, however, the magic cube which provides for various combinations of colors has greatly attracted both the children and the adults for a number of years. The present convertible bracelet provides a great resource in forming color patterns and/or combinations for those who wear the bracelet.